Moving On
by AnimeFanGirl7218
Summary: Ran has stopped waiting for Shinichi, so he is moving on. But nit long after he gets kidnapped! Plz read! im not good at summaries and this is my first story. The story is better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of its characters. If I did, Conan would be in love with Haibabra instead of Ran.

Author's note: This is my first story ever, so if it isnt good, dont hate. I trired my best so i hope you enjoy! Plz read and review! i can use the help! ^^

Chapter 1:

The Shonen Tantie were at Dr. Agasa's house as usual. "Oi Conan, come play this game with us!" Genta said with joyness in his voice. "I'll pass" Conan replied back. "Oi Hakase, where is Haibara?

Is she still overworking herself in the lab?" Conan whispered to Hakase. "Yeah, she's been down there more often. I think she is close to finishing the antidote! Why? Do you miss your love?" Hakase teased

Conan. Recently Conan has started to like Haibara more, after he learned that Ran had started dating Dr. Araide. She had called him one day and told him that she was done waiting for him. Of course, Shinichi had

been upset, but over time Haibara had comforted Conan and had been by his side, so he started to fall for her. Unfortunatley, Hakase had started to notice and teased Shinichi about it.

"Of course not! She doesnt even know my feeling for her and...mind your own buisness!" Conan replied with anoyance and red rising on his cheeks."Where's Ai-chan, hakase?' asked Ayumi.

"I'm sure she will be right up" Hakase replied. "Yeah right, she is probably sleeping away from staying up all night"Conan said. "Who's sleeping?" Haibara said appearing from behing, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Hai-Haibara! When did you get here?" Conan replied, relieving from the surprisement. "Well in case you forgot, I happen to live here" Haibara retorted, with her arms crossed across her chest. "Oi Ai-chan! Come

play this cool new game with us!" Ayumi told Haibara, not hiding the excitement from her voice. "I'll pass" replied Ai. "Oh come on, What's a little game gonna hurt?" Conan teased. "Yeah come on!" Ayumi said as

she began to push Haibara towards the rest. "Oi, matsu!" Haibara yelled. "Come on, it'll do you some good. Be a kid for once" Conan winked at Haibara. 'Sigh' "Ok sure" Haibara told Ayumi and went to join the rest.

PLZ READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am soo sorry! I have not been able to update because of school and being sick which sucks! :P but anyway here is the second chapter and thank you to those who have reviewed.

Chapter 2

"Haibara-san! You made it! You can play for me if you want" Mitchuisko told Haibara shyly. He had always had a crush on both Haibara and Ayumi,but couldnt decide who he liked more. "Why thank you Tsubura-kun" Haibara said. Of course she knew that she liked him,so she used that to her advantage whenever she could. "Um no problem. heheh." Mitchuisko replied. Haibara,Genta, Ayumi, and Mitchuisko all then began to play the new game hakase had made. Meanwhile, Conan had decided to relax for once and watched them that hadn't lasted long before he ended up falling asleep.

"Ai-chaaaannnn! Why do you always win!" Ayumi pouted. "Yeah your too good at these games!" Genta yelled at Haibara. " Well, you all did force me to play,so this is what you get." Haibara then smirked, knowing that this was the end of the conversation."Oi, where's Conan?" Mitchuisko asked. "Yeah, I havent seen him, since we started playing the game" Ayumi said worriedly. "Oh so I see you have finished playing"Hakase said as he came out from the kitchen. "Yeah but have you seen Edogawa-kun, hakase? We can't seem to find him anywhere" Haibara told hakase. "No, I thought he had been in here" "Oh, thats strange then-""Hey the front door is open!" Genta interrupted Haibara. "Hey your right and it wasnt open when we began playing the game" Mitchuisko said. "It also seems that the lock is broken, so someone must have broken in while we had been playing the video game and while hakae was in the kitchen" Haibara had concluded. "well nothing seems to be missing, except-" "Conan!" The three children had yelled out.

~Another Place~

"ugh, where am I?" Conan said to himself as he opened his eyes. He opened his eyes to find himself tied up in a dark room.


End file.
